movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coming Your Most ???
Coming Your Most ??? is a scene, inspired by Hercules. Transcript The Meanies 80's *Franklin: Jose! *Jose: Coming, your Most Evilness. (falls over) Whoops! *Franklin: Zayne! *Zayne: Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it! *(He bumps into Jose, and as they are flying through the air, they land on the ground with a BUMP!) *Franklin: Elmer, Lloyd, and Ronald! *Elmer, Lloyd, Jos, Ronald, and Zayne: Reporting for duty! (all arrive) *Franklin: Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant where the other baddies arrive. *Zayne: Oh, They're here. *Franklin: WHAT?! The others are here and you didn't TELL ME?! Hmm? *Elmer, Lloyd, Jos, Ronald, and Zayne: Oooh! We are truthful! Yes, we are! The Smoking Crew *Cale: Quint! *Quint: Coming, your Most Royal Majesty. (falls over) Ah! Oof! *Cale: Tim! *Tim: Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it! *(He bumps into Quint, and as they are flying through the air, they land on the ground with a BUMP!) *Cale: Bullseye and Kentucky! *Quint, Tim, Bullseye, and Kentucky: Reporting for duty! (all arrive) *Cale: Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant where the other baddies arrive. *Kentucky: Oh, they're here. *Cale: WHAT?! The others are here and you didn't TELL ME?! Hmm? *Quint, Tim, Bullseye, and Kentucky: Oooh! We are truthful! Yes, we are! The Greasers *Dim: Bull! *Bull: Coming, your Honorable Boss. (falls over) Whoa! *Dim: Bazooka! *Bazooka: Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it! *(He bumps into Bull, and as they are flying through the air, they land on the ground with a BUMP!) *Dim: Eliza! *Bull, Bazooka, and Eliza: Reporting for duty! (all arrive) *Dim: Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant where the other baddies arrive. *Eliza: Oh, they're here. *Dim: WHAT?! The others are here and you didn't TELL ME?! Hmm? *Bull, Bazooka, and Eliza: Oooh! We are truthful! Yes, we are! Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy *Lionel: Manfred! *Manfred: Coming, your Famous Lordship. (falls over) Ah! Oops! *Lionel: Springbaky! *Springbaky: Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it! *(He bumps into Manfred, and as they are flying through the air, they land on the ground with a BUMP!) *Lionel: Chimpy! *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy: Reporting for duty! (all arrive) *Lionel: Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant where the other baddies arrive. *Chimpy: Oh, they're here! *Lionel: WHAT?! The others are here and you didn't TELL ME?! Hmm? *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy: Oooh! We are truthful! Yes, we are! The Greaser Dogs *Cliff: Shriek! *Shriek: Coming, boss! (falls over) Yipes! *Cliff: Lube! *Lube: Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it! *(He bumps into Shriek, and as they are flying through the air, they land on the ground with a BUMP!) *Cliff: Guys! *Lube and Shriek: Reporting for duty! *Cliff: Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant where the other baddies arrive. *Lube: Oh, they're here! *Cliff: WHAT?! The others are here and you didn't TELL ME?! Hmm? *Lube and Shriek: Oooh! We are truthful! Yes, we are! Category:Quotes Category:Funny Scenes Category:Scenes